Listy do S
by Slayerka
Summary: Rzucone przez Snape'a słowa Harry Potter bierze do siebie zbyt dosłownie. Czeka tysiąc dni, by po tym czasie spotkać się z ukochanym i, jeśli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli, da mu szansę. Codziennie wysyła list - jako dowód że czeka. I pamięta. Yaoi, slash, manxman, SS/HP, możliwe inne pairingi.
1. 1-6 lipiec 1998

**Tytuł**: Listy do S.  
**Autor**: Slayerka  
**Beta**: Emerald, Anga971  
**Pairing**: SS/HP, możliwe wspominanie innych par  
**Gatunek**: angst, romans, humor - jak wspomniała Emuś, wszystko po trochu  
**Ostrzeżenia**: możliwa niekanoniczność postaci, czasami pojawiające się przekleństwa, ja jako autorka^^

Wiem, miałam nie zaczynać nowych opowiadań, rzucić pisanie i w ogóle... Jednak _Listów..._ nie zaczęłam teraz. Mam już ich trochę, tak więc mam nadzieję, że nie będzie jakichś większych zastojów - nawet jeśli przez najbliższy czas będzie męczył mnie brak weny, mam w zanadrzu na kilka najbliższych notek.  
Publikować będę po kilka, przy jakiejś okazji. Święto, urodziny...^^ A przynajmniej tak jest w planach.  
Planowana ilość notek wynosi 1000 (i tak dobrze, wg planu miało być tego 3653^^ 10 lat xP). Planowana, jednak nie musi to oznaczać, że będzie tego aż tyle. Gdy poczuję, że nie dam rady, ilość może się gwałtownie zredukować.^^  
_Listów _nie byłoby gdyby nie Buś (BigBang) oraz Justyś (Nigra), dzięki którym nie porzuciłam tego zaraz na początku, uznając, że nie ma to sensu. Dziękuję dziewczyny. ;*

Dzisiaj publikuję, notkę dedykując **BigBang**:

**Buś, Słońce, wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin! ;***

**1**

1 lipiec 1998

Severusie,

Chyba jednak wolałbyś, abym nie zwracał się do Ciebie po imieniu. Tak samo. jak i nie mówił do Ciebie na „Ty". Tylko… Dla mnie jesteś Severusem już od miesięcy. Nawet, jeśli mówiłem do Ciebie „Panie profesorze", nikt nie zabroni mi myśleć czy pisać tego, co chcę. I tak pewnie tego nie przeczytasz. I tak pewnie zrobiłeś to wszystko, żebym sobie odpuścił, nie wierząc, że jestem w stanie poświęcić dla Ciebie tysiąc dni ze swojego życia – a jeśli dałbyś mi szansę i _całego życia_.

Ale jestem. I ci to udowodnię. Bo mogę i chcę Ci ofiarować znacznie więcej.

Udowodnię to, stając się godnym ciebie.

Chcę za te tysiąc dni móc stanąć przed Tobą i powiedzieć: „Patrz, jestem, pamiętam i jestem kim jestem, tylko i wyłącznie dla Ciebie. Kocham cię". Ty też coś mi obiecałeś. Jesteś honorową osobą, nie złamiesz danego słowa, więc po moim wyznaniu przyjmiesz mnie do swoich komnat i będziesz wiedział, że cię kocham, a może i uznasz, że masz mnie dość, po tych długich miesiącach, po tych wszystkich listach i…

Piszę głupoty, prawda? Przepraszam. Wciąż jestem pod wpływem tony eliksirów, z trudem wypuszczają mnie z łóżka nawet do łazienki. Żebyś widział, jak Hermiona zrobiła mi awanturę za to, że się wczoraj do Ciebie wymknąłem…

**2**

2 lipiec 1998

Severusie,

Wpadłem na genialny pomysł. Skoro jesteś Mistrzem Eliksirów, myślałeś kiedyś o tym, by poprawić smak tych wszystkich mikstur? Większość jest naprawdę okropna, aż nie da się ich przełknąć. I, o dziwo, to są te, które _naprawdę_ muszę przyjmować. Wiesz, coś w stylu _corrigensów_… Uwierz mi, nie zaszkodziłoby.

Gdyby tylko Ci się to udało, byłbyś sławny jak nie wiem… A może jednak wiem?

Choć w sumie może dobrze jest tak, jak jest. Zyskując popularność, garnęliby się do ciebie ludzie naprawdę _wdzięczni_i… Po dłuższym zastanowieniu stwierdzam, że mój pomysł w cale nie był genialny. Nie, już jednak wolę te wszystkie obrzydliwe eliksiry. Wytrzymam.

Harry.

**3**

3 lipiec 1998

Severusie,

Wiesz co? Zacząłem powtarzać eliksiry! Hermiona powiedziała mi, że skoro mam tyle czasu na narzekanie, to równie dobrze mogę przeznaczyć go na coś pożyteczniejszego. Za rok będę zdawać OWuTeMy, a skoro miałem roczną przerwę…

Postanowiłem więc zacząć od eliksirów. Najgorsze jest to, że wszystko kojarzy mi się z Tobą.

„Czemu najgorsze", może byś spytał. „Przecież twierdziłeś, że mnie kochasz".

Albo może ja chciałbym, abyś zadał mi to pytanie. W rzeczywistości zapewne nie dopuściłbyś mnie do słowa, wyrzucając ze swoich kwater w mgnieniu oka.

Nie możesz tego zrobić, ale ja i tak Ci z chęcią odpowiem, dlaczego!

Bo tęsknię.

Harry.

**4**

4 lipiec 1998

Severusie,

Drugi dzień z książką od eliksirów. Chyba jednak wolałem zajęcia z Tobą, nawet jeśli byłeś takim gnojkiem, że nienawidziłem Cię przez tyle lat. Cóż, to prawda… Dobrze o tym wiesz.  
To jest nudne. Same teorie. Hermiona obiecała, że gdy lepiej się poczuję, pomoże mi i, by urozmaicić naukę, przećwiczymy wszystko w praktyce. Oczywiście nie będziemy sami, nie martw się, nic nie wysadzimy – a przynajmniej nie będzie to jakiś spektakularny wybuch ― ot, kociołek. Jak zwykle. Nic wielkiego.

Zresztą, Remus zgłosił się na ochotnika, by nas pilnować. Obiecał nas trochę podszkolić. Już widzę, jak unosisz brew, masz rację. Tak naprawdę, to Hermiona zmusiła go, by nam pomógł. Ale tak naprawdę liczy się rezultat, prawda?

Mimo to… wolałem, gdy to byłeś Ty. Zupełnie inaczej jest, gdy WIESZ, że musisz się uczyć. Gdy ktoś Ci o tym opowiada, pokazuje, nakrzyczy – choćby i bez powodu – ale… i… no, sam rozumiesz.

Byłeś ciekawszy niż to.

Wolałbym nawet książkę Księcia. Nawet bez zaklęć. Szczerze mówiąc to była chyba jedyna książka, z której się czegoś nauczyłem. I jedyne eliksiry, które byłem w stanie wykonać poprawnie.

I lubiłem Księcia. Jeszcze zanim dowiedziałem się, że to Ty. A może nawet szczególnie wtedy? Wiesz… Od tego momentu polubiłem cię jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe.

Dobra, wracam do eliksiru przeciwkaszlowego. Zaraz przyjdzie Hermiona z Ronem, a chciałem go jeszcze dzisiaj przerobić.

Harry.

**5**

5 lipiec 1998

Severusie,

Nie zgadniesz, kto mnie dzisiaj odwiedził! Choć może nawet nie próbowałbyś odgadnąć, bo Ciebie to prawdopodobnie nie interesuje. Jestem pewny, że nie bardzo.

Remus, Tonks i Teddy.

Maluszek jest taki słodki…

Też chciałbym mieć dziecko. Zawsze marzyłem o rodzinie. Po tym, jak wychowywałem się praktycznie bez niej, bo Dursley'ów trudno było ową rodziną nazwać, niczego nie pragnąłem równie mocno. Kiedy zobaczyłem jak traktują się Weasley'owie, jaka panuje u nich atmosfera, po poznaniu ich… Traktowali mnie, jakbym był jednym z wielu ich krewnych, tworzyliśmy jedną, wielką, szczęśliwą rodzinę. Wspominałem już, że marzę, by taką utworzyć?

Im większa, tym lepiej.

Nie będę tego miał, wiem o tym. Aż za dobrze. Jestem mężczyzną, zakochanym w mężczyźnie. Ale dla Ciebie jestem w stanie poświęcić to marzenie. Do szczęścia wystarczysz tylko Ty. I będę szczęśliwy już za 995 dni!

Harry

**6**

6 lipiec 1998

Severusie,

Wiesz co? Może lepiej nie będę odliczać. Wczoraj po napisaniu do Ciebie listu się załamałem. Cholera, to było okropne. Przeżyłem. I co z tego mam? Nic.

Walczyłem. Tyle straciłem. To kara? Tysiąc pieprzonych dni... I każdy z nich dłuższy od poprzedniego.

A może mam nie zaznać szczęścia? Tyle osób przecież przeze mnie zginęło, tyle nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwych…

Tobie też mam zniszczyć życie?

Nie chcę…


	2. 7-13 lipiec 1998

Betowała Emerald. ;* Emuś, przy okazji dziękuję i przepraszam za dwa ostatnie dni.^^ Wiesz, że Cię kocham, prawda? xD ;*

Rozdział dedykuję Anguś. Bardzo możliwe że w najbliższych dniach ulegnie minimalnym poprawkom.^^ Dziękuję również za komentarze.

Wszystkiego najlepszego **Anguś**, z okazji urodzin! ;*

7

7 lipiec 1998

Severusie,

Przepraszam. Już nigdy więcej nie tknę Ognistej Whisky. Wiem, oczywiście nie wierzysz mi, ale możesz być pewien, że dostałem nauczkę, której długo nie zapomnę. Najpierw podniesione, piskliwe, kobiece głosy – przekrzykujące się nad moją biedną, obolałą głową – to zemsta Hermiony i Molly. A potem najbardziej obrzydliwy napar, jaki miałem okazję do tej pory przełknąć. Ale dziękuję, bo wiem, że to Ty uwarzyłeś tę miksturę na kaca. Jak zresztą wszystkie inne eliksiry… Po jej wypiciu wreszcie zacząłem rozumieć to, co miały mi do zarzucenia. Uważały, że niby specjalnie upierałem się na zostanie po ostatecznej bitwie w hogwardzkim skrzydle szpitalnym tylko po to, by móc kontaktować się ze Zgredkiem – wiedząc, że ten spełni wszystkie moje zachcianki, nawet związane z zaopatrywaniem mnie w kolejne butelki alkoholu. Ale to nieprawda.

Tak naprawdę chciałem być tutaj, w Hogwarcie, tylko po to, by być bliżej Ciebie. Już sama świadomość tego, że jesteś pode mną – choć założę się że tak naprawdę role byłyby odwrotne i wcale mi to nie przeszkadza – w lochach… Tylko dzięki temu mogłem się do Ciebie wymknąć i z Tobą porozmawiać twarzą w twarz. Oczywiście, nie mogę im zdradzić prawdziwego powodu, więc nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak znieść ich krzyki i kolejne pogadanki.

I tak, wiem. Przeprowadzono ze mną już wystarczająco rozmów w stylu „Harry, to nie twoja wina". Wszyscy uważają, że powinienem przestać się użalać nad sobą. Dzisiejszy wykład o odpowiedzialności i przewidywaniu konsekwencji był zupełnie zbędny.  
Ale co ja na to poradzę? Taki już jestem. Kiedyś nazwałeś mnie _Bohaterem od siedmiu boleści_i miałeś cholernie sporo racji.

Staram się zachować normalność, Severusie i nie zwariować.

I wiesz co? Jeśli za te tysiąc dni przyjdę do Ciebie i powiesz, że mnie nie chcesz, nie będę nalegać. Ani błagać, ani zmuszać Cię do czegoś, czego nie jesteś w stanie odwzajemnić.  
Kocham Cię, a miłość powinna być w stanie zaakceptować wszystko. Jeśli będziesz szczęśliwy z daleka ode mnie… Kim jestem, by Cię tego szczęścia pozbawiać? Tak sobie myślę, że tydzień temu nie dałem Ci wyboru.

Wtargnąłem do Twoich komnat nie czekając na pozwolenie, ni stąd, ni zowąd wyznałem miłość i czekałem na coś w stylu „Tak, Harry, też cię kocham". Tymi listami chciałeś się mnie pozbyć, prawda? Sprawić, abym zrozumiał, że to, co czuję to jedynie przelotna i nic nie znacząca fascynacja.

Ja jednak uchwyciłem się ich, jak ostatniej szansy na udowodnienie Ci, że się mylisz. Mugole nazywają to ostatnią deską ratunku.

Niezależnie od moich pragnień, postanowiłem, że dam Ci wybór. To znaczy wszystko inne też. Cokolwiek zechcesz... Ale wystarczy jedno słowo, że masz mnie dość i więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. Odejdę, choć i tak będę robić to, co obiecałem – będę o Tobie pamiętać. I nie tylko przez te tysiąc dni.

Do końca życia.

Harry

8

8 lipiec 1998

Severusie,

Tak się cieszę, że się lepiej czujesz! Jak się o tym dowiedziałem, chciałem ponownie się do Ciebie wymknąć, ale nie dałem rady. Jednak Kingsley był tak dobry i opowiedział ze szczegółami, jak potraktowałeś dzisiaj tamtą dwójkę aurorów. Śmiałem się do łez, starając się wyobrazić całą tę sytuację. Musiałeś być wspaniały. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę się cieszyć z tego, iż prawie doprowadziłeś kogoś do płaczu. Wiesz, że jeden z nich wziął tygodniowe zwolnienie?! A następne pół roku będzie pracował za biurkiem. Jesteś niesamowity, Severusie.

Ale należało im się.

Przynajmniej z tego, co wynika ze słów Kingsleya, dobrze zareagowałeś. Najchętniej wysłuchałbym Twojej wersji, z Twoimi komentarzami i w ogóle… Ale miałeś rację. I, gdybym był na Twoim miejscu, z całą pewnością potraktowałbym ich tak samo.

Nie dość, że całkiem niedawno opuściłeś skrzydło szpitalne i wciąż wracasz do zdrowia, to mieli jeszcze czelność przesłuchiwać Cię i dręczyć, niczym Śmierciożercę. Pomimo tego, co dla nas poświeciłeś i musiałeś znieść przez te wszystkie lata.

Wiesz, ja potraktowałbym ich jeszcze ostrzej. Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak Narrow, Norrow, czy JakMuTam, uciekał, trzymając się za swój nic nie warty, dymiący tyłek.

Kiedy zdam OWuTeMy, chciałbym zostać aurorem. Takim jak Kingsley. Już ja bym zajął się takimi, jak tamci… Nie mieliby życia, gdybym to właśnie ja był ich szefem. Na pewno zostaliby wywaleni na zbity pysk z Biura Aurorów. Całkiem dosłownie.

A, i jeszcze coś! Kingsley obiecał mi, że odpowiednio się nimi zajmie za to, co zrobili!  
Najważniejsze jest jednak to, że z Tobą jest coraz lepiej. Skoro miałeś wystarczająco sił na coś takiego, to już naprawdę jesteś niemal zdrów. Choć w sumie zawsze byłeś w stanie się obronić, nawet umierający – tak, wiem, co mówię. Ale właśnie to jest w tej chwili najważniejsze.

Harry

9

9 lipiec 1998

Severusie,

Znowu odwiedził mnie Remus z Teddym. Patrząc na nich, tak bardzo chciałem sobie przypomnieć, czy moi rodzice też mnie tak kiedyś traktowali? Tulili, gdy tego potrzebowałem? Bawili się ze mną, spędzali ze mną czas? Kochali? Tak po prostu… Czy rodzice mnie kochali? Nie mogę sobie tego przypomnieć…

Wiem, tego listu chyba nie dam sowie, aby Ci go przekazała. Robię się chyba coraz bardziej żałosny. Choć może Ty byłbyś w stanie mi odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie. Przecież Ty znałeś moich rodziców lepiej ode mnie. I nie mówię tu tylko o mamie…

Kochali mnie, prawda?

Tak chciałbym ich pamiętać, cokolwiek… Cokolwiek oprócz chwili ich śmierci.

H.

10

10 lipiec 1998

Severusie,

Pewnie nie przybędziesz, jak ten rycerz na białym koniu, żeby mnie uratować, prawda?  
Hermiona uznała, że zachowuję się gorzej niż ciężarna kobieta. Zmienne nastroje, smutek, brak apetytu i snu, większość czasu spędzam, użalając się nad sobą – wyliczała, aż w końcu uznała, że mogę wpaść w depresję. Dlatego razem z Ronem ogłosiła – albo raczej tylko ona, Ron nie miał tu nic do gadania – że będą przychodzić na całe dnie i we trójkę będziemy się uczyć do OWuTeMów. Nie tylko z eliksirów.

Myślałem, że jak zacznę krzyczeć z wściekłości, usłyszysz mnie w swoich kwaterach. A może i usłyszałeś? Wiem, myślisz, że chodzi o to, iż nie przepadam za ślęczeniem nad książkami – tu pewnie wypomniałbyś mi moje oceny – ale nie.

Lubię się uczyć, jednak nie z Hermioną. Szczególnie tyle… Nawet uczniowie Hogwartu jeszcze tego nie robią, a ona ma już dokładny plan i grafik!

Nie zapomnijmy o tym, że są wakacje, a ja leżę, niby umierający, w skrzydle szpitalnym. Sami osądzają o moim samopoczuciu, i to tak, jak im jest to akurat pasuje.

Tak, wiem. Ty pewnie byłbyś zadowolony, słysząc, że w końcu wezmę się na poważnie za naukę. I zrobię to. Zdam egzaminy najlepiej, jak potrafię.

Harry

11

11 lipiec 1998

Severusie,

Szczerze mówiąc, sam już nie wiem, co gorsze i co bardziej męczące. Hermiona zmuszająca nas bez przerwy do nauki – pomimo że to pierwszy dzień, już z Ronem mamy dość – czy pani Weasley, która zabrania mi wszystkiego. Nawet kazała Ronowi odprowadzić mnie do łazienki, jak dziecko, choć poruszam dużo pewniej od paru dni! W końcu nawet sam wymknąłem się do Ciebie, czyż nie? Dobrze, że nie posłuchał jej odnośnie tego, by podtrzymywać mnie w… Dobra, nieważne, pomińmy to. Bo nie będę mógł Ci spojrzeć prosto w oczy. Jakbym w ogóle mógł, po tym całym uzewnętrznianiu się przed Tobą i w ogóle…

W każdym razie to jakiś koszmar.

Choć może jednak gorsza jest Ginny? Uważa chyba, że jeszcze ma szansę, więc sama proponuje pomoc. Nie podoba mi się, że siedzi z nami, prawie cały czas, jak najbliżej mnie, często rzuca mi _te_spojrzenia, kilka razy złapała mnie na rękę…

Może jestem przewrażliwiony i widzę to, czego nie ma.

Założę się, że gdybyś Ty był na moim miejscu, a ja miałbym tę szansę co Ginny…

Zachowywałbym się podobnie. Zasypując Cię listami, chyba już to robię. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie jestem aż tak nachalny.

Harry.

12

12 lipiec 1998

Severusie,

Już wiem, dlaczego tak lubisz ciszę i spokój. Mam wrażenie, że mój skrzydło szpitalne zostało nową Kwaterą Główną Byłych Członków Zakonu Feniksa. Nawet jeśli non stop powinna trwać tam cisza i spokój… Nawet pani Pomfrey, chyba wciąż świętując nasze zwycięstwo, nie zwraca na to tak wielkiej uwagi jak zazwyczaj.

Prawie wszyscy tu są. Gwar, rozmowy i drzwi, które się nieustannie otwierają i zamykają.  
Brakuje chyba tylko Ciebie.

I Dumbledore'a. I Syriusza. I Moody'ego. I Percy'ego. I…

H.

13

13 lipiec 1998

Severusie, to dzięki Tobie?

Wszyscy wydawali się dzisiaj jakoś niepewni… Sam nie wiem. Wyszli wcześniej niż zwykle. Nie odwiedzili mnie nawet tak wielką grupą, jak zawsze! I nawet się umówili na następny raz! Bo nie wypada inaczej. Zdziwiłem się, bo nikt do tej pory nie zawracał sobie głowy moją prywatnością.

Nawet pani Weasley dała mi trochę spokoju i, z ciężkim sercem, pozwoliła mi samemu przywołać z kuchni talerz z ciastem… czy filiżanki na herbatę. To znaczy załatwić całą tę sprawę ze Zgredkiem.

Ginny zapowiedziała się, że od teraz będzie z nami powtarzać materiał. Jakby do tej pory tego nie robiła…

Dziękuję Ci.

Choć, znając życie, jak zwykle zbyt szybko wysuwam wnioski i Ty nie masz z tym nic wspólnego. Nawet, jeśli tylko Tobie się pożaliłem… Pozwól mi jednak myśleć, że jesteś moim rycerzem. Dla mnie i tak zawsze nim będziesz.

Jeszcze raz ogromnie Ci dziękuję.

Harry.


End file.
